This invention relates to synthesized scent substantially similar to that produced in the anal glands of skunks. The invention further relates to a kit for producing synthesized skunk scent, consisting essentially of a first component comprising an aqueous solution of a trans-crotyl isothiuronium salt and a second component comprising an aqueous solution of base that, when combined, yield trans-2-butene-1-thiol. The invention further relates to a method for masking human odor from detection by wild animals by use of the subject kit.
Hunters, trappers, photographers, and other persons having the need or desire to observe wild animals in their natural environment without detection have long sought methods of effectively masking their human odor. Many substances and preparations, both naturally occurring and synthetic, have therefore been marketed for the purpose of masking human odor from detection by wild animals. Many of these products attempt to mask the human odor with another, more predominant scent or odor that wild animals normally encounter in their natural environments and are therefore not suspicious of. A particularly effective scent for masking human odor from detection by wild animals is that produced in the anal gland of skunks.
The effectiveness of skunk scent at masking human odors has long been recognized. In spite of this, however, several obvious disadvantages associated with the collection, handling, storage and deployment of natural skunk scent have severely limited its availability for widespread use. Because of these disadvantages, many attempts have been made to produce a synthetic skunk scent so similar to the natural product that it will effectively mask the human odor without otherwise alarming wild animals in the vicinity where it is deployed.
In 1896, T. B. Aldrich published a study in the Journal of Experimental Medicine entitled "A chemical study of the secretion of the anal glands of Mephitica (common skunk), with remarks on the physiological properties of this secretion." In that paper, Aldrich claimed that the major constituent of skunk scent is 1-butanethiol. Until 1975, the analysis done by Aldrich was generally accepted and synthetic scents comprising 1-butanethiol were tested in the field. However, this testing disclosed that wild animals did not respond to the 1-butanethiol preparations in the same manner that they responded to natural skunk scent. Because of this, there still existed a need for a synthetic skunk scent indistinguishable by wild animals from the natural scent.
In 1975, K. K. Anderson and D. T. Burnstein published a paper entitled "Some Chemical Constituents of the Scent of the Striped Skunk." J. Chem. Ecol., 1975, Vol. 1, No. 4, pp. 493-499. In that paper, Anderson and Burnstein identified the principal compound in skunk scent to be trans-2-butene-1-thiol. Two different methods for synthesizing trans-2-butene-1-thiol are disclosed in the literature. One method, disclosed in a paper by S. F. Birch and D. T. McAllan, J. Chem. Soc., 1951: 2556-2563, involves the sodium-ammonia reduction of thiophene. The other method, also used by Birch and McAllan, and further disclosed in a paper by D. F. Lee, B. Saville and B. R. Trego, Chem. & Ind. (London), 1960: 868-869, involves the reaction of trans-crotyl isothiuronium bromide with sodium hydroxide to produce the trans-2-butene-1thiol.
Also found by Anderson and Burnstein were minor amounts of two other compounds, 3-methyl-1-butanethiol and trans-2-butenyl methyl disulfide. The three compounds identified as the constituents of skunk scent by Anderson and Burnstein are themselves malodorous, and present many of the same problems encountered in handling, storing and deploying natural skunk scent.
A synthetic scent is therefore needed that is capable of masking human odor, yet is indistinguishable by wild animals from that which is naturally produced in the anal glands of skunks. The desired scent should not be malodorous during manufacture, storage or handling, but should be capable of being readily activated when deployed in the field. Furthermore, the scent should be volatile enough to disperse rapidly in the vicinity of the user, yet capable of prolonged masking protection.